CHOOSE FRIEND OR LOVE?
by suri silly cokelatstlawbelly
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga seorang gadis lugu dan pendiam mencoba mengungkapkan perasaannya pada laki-laki yang ia suka tanpa ia sadari ia telah menyakiti hati seseorang.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer :

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, tapi yang ini milik **_**Safir Amaterasu.**_

Happy New Year.

Hari ini desa Konoha tidak seperti biasanya, tidak terlihat shinobi yang lalu lalang seperti ataupun menjalankan misi. Ya, untuk hari ini sampai awal tahun baru, Hokage membebasakan mereka dari kegiatan apapun.

Dan yang paling senang dengan hal ini tentu saja seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Walaupun semua kegiatan shinobi di liburkan, namun ada satu kegiatan Naruto yang tidak dapat di liburkan. Kalian pasti tahulah apa itu?ya benar,. Makan mie ramen kegemarannya di kedai Ichiraku.

Pagi – pagi Naruto tlah stand by di kedai tersebut, dan langsung memesan ramen ekstra jumbo, Paman Teuchi langsung melayani pesanan Naruto. Beberapa menit kemudaian pesanan Narutopun siap.

" Naruto, ini pesannan ramenmu..". Kata Paman Teuchi.

Naruto pun menjawab," terima kasih, selamat makan".

Baru beberapa saat Naruto menikmati ramennya, ekor matanya menangkap satu sosok yang sudah sangat di kenalnya.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Naruto bertanya pada orang tersebut yang ternyat a Hinata.

" A..An..nu Naruto – kun, Maukah kamu melihat kembang api pada pergantian malam tahun baru bersamaku?", tanya Hinata dengan muka yang bersemu merah.

"Oh, jadi kamu mau mengajak aku kencan?, Mau saja" jawab Naruto.

Seketika wajah Hinata bersemu merah mirip kepiting rebus, mendengar Naruto menerima ajakan kencannya. ( Author merasa iri ).

" Baiklah Hinata - chan malam tahun baru nanti aku akan menjemputmu".

" Terima kasih Naruto- kun, aku permisi dulu,"

Hinata langsung pulang, dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya, hinata terus berkhayal tentang kencannya nanti dengan Naruto.

Malam pergantian tahun baru Naruto menjemput Hinata si kediaman clan Hyuuga, ternyata Hinata telah menunggunya di depan gerbang tersebut. Naruto terdiam melihat Hinata, ia merasa Hinata berbeda dengan biasanya Hinata terlihat lebih manis. Hinata mengenakan kimono berwarna putih dengan gambar bunga sakura.

" Naruto – kun ada apa ?" Hinata membangunkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

" Tidak ada apa –apa Hinata – chan, apa kita jadi berangkat?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk , mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju pusat desa Konoha. Selama perjalanan muka Hinata bersemu merah. Begitu tiba ternyata acara kembang api pergantian tahun baru sudah di mulai. Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk naik kea tap sebuah gedung untuk melihat kembang api lebih jelas. Muka Hinata terus saja berwarna merah merona.

" Naruto – kun aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

" Kau mau bertanya apa Hinata – chan ?"

" A..a..apa, kau mau menjadi pacarku Naruto- kun?" Hinata bertanya dengan mata terpejam karena ia masih merasa malu dan takut perasaannya tidak terbalas oleh Naruto.

" Ah..,"

" Ada apa Naruto – kun? Kamu menolakku ?" Hinata bertanya pada Naruto dengan takut.

" Bukan, sebenarnya aku ingin menungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Eh, malah kamu duluan. Ya, tentu saja aku mau."

Hinata merasa senang mendengar pernyataan Naruto, tidak sia – sia ia melawan rasa malunya untuk menayatakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan erat, Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto, Dengan background langit malam yang bertabur kembang api pada malam pergantian tahun.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Sebenarnya aku masih tidak bisa melupakan sosok itu, sosok wanita yang teramat aku kagumi, sosok wanita yang lugu dan pendiam. Tapi kebaikannya dapat membuat semua pria ingin memilikinya, dan matanya yang indah dan senyum manisnya dapat membuat semua pria bertekuk lutut padanya. Aku masih ingat ketika dia tersenyum padaku saat aku merasa sendirian di dunia ini.

" Kukuruyyuk….."

Suara ayam membangunkan aku dari lamunanku. Ternyata malam telah berganti dengan pagi, sang bulan telah tergantikan dengan matahari. Aku masih malas untuk bangun dari tempat tidurku, walaupun hanya sekedar untuk cuci muka dan sikat gigi, apalagi mandi. Untung hari ini hari minggu jadi, aku tidak perlu terburu – buru untuk mandi dan sebagainya seperti hari – hari biasa.

Aku bersyukur hari ini libur, aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya, Melihat lagi senyumnya, apalagi saat ini ada sosok pria lain yang telah menemaninya. Pria itu telah memiliki dirinya, senyum indahnya yang mungkin lebih indah dan manis dari yang paling membuatku sakit hati adalah karena pria itu adalah sahabatku sendiri, sahabatku dari kecil.

" Gaara-chan, kamu sudah bangun?"

Suara Temari kakak perempuanku menyadarkanku dari lamunanku, aku hanya mengomel tidak karuan. Aku langsung mencuci mukaku dan sikat gigi dan turun kebawah tanpa menjawab pertanyaanya. Toh, kalau aku ada dibawah berarti aku sudah bangun. Aku langsung menuju ruang makan dan duduk .

" Kamu baru bangun Gaara-chan?"tanya kakak laki – lakiku Kankuro.

" Sudah berapa kali sich, aku bilang aku gak mau namaku di beri embel – embel 'chan', memangnya aku anak kecil apa?"Aku menjawab pertanyaan kakakku dengan sewot.

Kakaku hanya tertawa tanpa dosa mendengar omelanku.

Beberapa menit kemudian Temari datang, sarapan pagi ini pun telah terhidang di meja dari tadi. Aku hanya memandang makanan – makianan itu dengan malas.

" Hei, ayo makan jangan hanya di liatin aja! Tadi malam kamu juga belum makan, ada apa sich hari ini kamu kelihatan tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya?" Temari menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku, lalu menghabiskan makanan di piringku dengan malas. Setelah makanan itu habis aku langsung naik lagi ke kamarku. Aku malas untuk berbicara dengan siapapun, walaupun dengan kedua kakakku yang bawelnya minta ampun, apalagi jika Temari teriak, ampun dech suaranya bisa buat gendang telinga pecah. Di rumah ini sebenarnya aku tinggal berempat dengan dua orang kakakku dan ayahku. Tapi, dari kecil sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah berbicara dengannya, mungkin Beliau masih marah bakan benci padaku karena istrinya yang berarti ibuku meninggal sewaktu melahirkan aku. Menurut kakak – kakakku, Ibuku adalah wanita yang amat teramat cantik.

Kembali terlintas dalam ingatanku, Kemarin ketika peraayaan pergantian malam tahun baru, aku melihat ia dipeluk erat oleh pria itu dan yang membuatku lebih sakit hati adalah karena aku tak bisa memilikinya, karena ia yang terlebih dulu mengungkapkan perasaannya pada pria itu sebelum aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Jika dulu aku berani mengungkapkan perasaan ini, mungkin rasanya takkan sesakit ini. Yang terlintas di pikiranku sekarang adalah aku merasa teramat sangat bodoh dan otakku mengatakan bahwa aku lebih baik mengakhiri hidupku ini. Tapi aku masih ingat dengan ibuku , beliau mengorbankan hidupnya demi aku. Aku membuang fikiran ini jauh – jauh, tak terasa aku meneteskan air mataku yang tak pernah menetes sejak lama meskipun aku terluka. Ternyata patah hati sesakit ini. Aku bingung bagaimana sebaiknya aku besok apakah harus bersikap seperti biasa atau menghindar dari mereka.

"Oh, Kammi tolong aku, aku bingung dengan semua ini" Ucapku lirih

Aku terus meneteskan air mataku dan tertidur. Aku harap mimpi dapat melepaskan aku dari rasa ini walaupun untuk sekejap.

# Huach, sejak kapan gaara tinggal di konoha? Klo Gaara patah hati ma aq aza. ( di tonjok ).

Mohon bwt senpai – senpai fic ni di ripyu ya!

Akhir kata, CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Yeee...

Akhirnya chapter 3 jadi juga...!

senangnya...

Thanks buat yang dah ripyu, Ichi joba perhatiin saran & kritik dari kalian. Ya tapi Ichi hanya manusia biasa pasti buat kesalahan lagi. ( ye, ni orang di niatin buat melakukan kesalahan).

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto tapi untuk saat ini milik Ichi**.

**Warning : AU, OOC, GAJE**

Hari ini matahari bersinar dengan indahnya. Langit cerah dihiasi awan yang berarak keselatan # kayak pembawa berita perkiraan cuaca# burungpun seperti tidak ingin kalah dengan sang matahari, merekapun berkicau dengan merdunya. Begitupun dengan para shinobi Konoha, mereka telah bersiap untuk menerima misi setelah beberapa hari mereka menikmati libur tahun baru.

Hari inipun rasanya lebih indah dari hari – hari kemarin, bagi gadis cantik berambut panjang indigo, dan memiliki mata seindah lavender. Hatinya serasa dihiasi bunga – bunga musim semi, & fikirannya entah melayang kemana, munkin sedang memikirkan sang pujaan hati, bibirnya yang mungil tersenuyum kecil dan muncul semburat merah di pipinya, sepertinya ia membayangkan hal yang terjadi di malam tahun baru kemarin, entah mengapa ia bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto, laki – laki yang selama ini dicintainya dan yang membuat perasaanyya lebih bahagia, Naruto membalas perasaannya.

Hinata berjalan dengan santai, ia pergi untuk menjalankan misi yang baru saja ia terima dari Hokage. Sepertinya kebahagiaan sedang bepihak padanya, karena ia mendapatkan misi bersama Naruto dan sahabatnya, Gaara. Hinata terus berjalan menuju tempat dimana mereka harus berkumpul. Saat sampai di tempat itu Naruto belum datang ia hanya melihat Gaara.

" Ohayoo, apa baru kau yang datang?" sapanya pada Gaara.

" Ohayoo moo Hinata, ya hanya aku yang baru datang, aku kira kau akan datang bersama Naruto?"

" Tidak. Naruto tidak bersamaku!"

" Selamat ya Hinata"

" Selamat untuk apa?"

" Ayolah Hianata jangan berpura – pura bodoh! Kau baru saja dengan Naruto kan? Dan pada malam tahun baru kau pergi dengannya untuk melaihat kembang api kan? Gaara terus memberondong Hinata dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

" Sudahlah!Jangan terus – terusan meledekku" muncul semburat merah di wajah Hinata.

Gaara terus – terusan meledek Hinata, hingga wajah gadis itu berubah warna semerah buah tomat. Saat Gaara tengah menggoda Hinata, Naruto muncul.

" Ohayoo semuanya…" teriak Naruto.

" Hey baka, kami sudah lumutan nih menunggumu, apalagi Hinata!" Gaara Sewot.

"Gomen, aku baru saja bangun. Maaf ya Hinata-chan?"

"Tidak apa – apa kok Naruto!" Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan tersenyum.

" Oh.., jadi kamu hanya meminta maaf pada kekasihmu? Bagus kalau begitu!" Gaara berkata dengan kesal pada Naruto dan iapun menjitak kepala Naruto.

" Ya sudah, ayo cepat jalan!"

Gaara berjalan didepan Hinata dan Naruto, sedangkan Hinata dan naruto berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan. Kadang – kadang terdengar tawa diantara mereka berdua dan sepertinya Gaara tidak ingin mengganggu . Mereka terus berjalan menuju desa Suna, Tsunade-sama tidak memberitahu secara jelas apa sebenarnya misi mereka, Ia hanya berkata pada mereka bahwa sesampainya mereka di desa Suna mereka menemui Kazekage dan para tetua desa Suna. Di sepanjang jalan Naruto dan Hinata terus saja bergurau dan Gaara terus saja merasa gelisah.

Gaara'S POV

Sialan! Kuso! Kenapa mereka harus bermesraan dan bersanda gurau didepanku sih? Pakai acara berpegangan tangan segala? Walaupun hanya perpegangan tangan, ya tetap saja membuatku cemburu! Aku bingung harus bagaimana? Ah…Shit!

End Gaara's POV

Di tengah perjalanan, Gaara yang berjalan didepan Naruto dan Hinata berhenti mendadak

"Ada apa Gaara? Apa ada musuh yang mendekat?" Naruto bertanya sambil langsung memasang kuda – kuda, tetapi tetap saja ia masih menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

" Eh, Naruto baka!Bukannya ada musuh yang mendekat, tapi aku kesal melihat kau dan Hinata bergandengan tangan dari tadi, dari desa sampai saat ini.

Bukannya menanggapi omelan Gaara, Naruto hanya tertawa

"Ha…ha…ha… maaf Gaara, aku lupa jika kau belum pernah pacaran. Tapi, Masak kau kesal hanya karena melihat aku bergandengan tangan dengan Hinata? Apa jangan – jangan kau iri karena kau belum punya pacar?" Naruto memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

" Terserah kau mau bilang apa, Naruto" Gaara menjawab ejekan Naruto dengan masa bodoh.

Hinata yang sejak tadi hanya diam melihat dan mendengar obrolan Naruto dan Gaara akhirnya angkat bicara.

" Hmmm, Gaara bagaimana jika kau mencari pacar saja?"

" Hah? Pacar? Yang benar saja! Memangnya ada ya yang suka padaku?" Gaara malah balik bertanya.

( Ada Ichi! Ichi mau bangeeeettt jadi pacar Gaara).

" Gaara jangan merendahkan diri begitu! Bukannya banyak yang menyukaimu?" Hinata bertanya dengan senyum manisnya.

" Banyak? Siapa? Sepertinya tidak ada!" Gaara balas bertanya dengan kerutan di keningnya.

" Dasar tidak peka! Begitu banyak yang suka padamu. Di antaranya Sakura dan Tenten". Kali ini Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

" Sudahlah dari pada membahas itu lebih baik kita cepat jalan. Desa Suna sudah dekat'

Tak lama mereka berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di desa Suna. Di pintu gerbang desa Suna mereka melihat dua orang shinobi yang sepertinya tidak asing bagi mereka apalagi bagi Gaara. Mereka adalah Kankuro dan Temari.

" Hai…, Kalian baru datang?" Tanya Kankuro.

"Kankuro, Temari kenapa kalian ada disini?"

Gaara langsung membondong kedua kakanya dengan pertanyaan, karena ternyata yang menyambut kedatangan mereka bukan Shinobi dari desa Suna melainkan kedua kakaknya.

"Hehehe…., kami mendapat misi ini dari kemarin" Jelas Temari.

"Tapi misi apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat jalan!" Temari mengajak mereka pergi.

Akhirnya mereka memasuki desa Suna dan menuju penginapan.

" Naruto, Hinata silahkan kalian beristirahat dahulu, tapi awas! Jangan berbuat macam – macam" Temari berkata pada Naruto dan Hinata.

" Memangnya kami mau ngapain Temari-chan? Tanya Hinata dengan wajah polos.

" Aduh Hinata, kau ini polos sekali!" Temari mencubit pipi Hinata dengan gemas.

"Masak kau tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih jika mereka hanya berdua? Di penginapan pula?"

Mendengar penjelasan Temari wajah Hinata dan Naruto blushing seketika.

" Ehmm…kami tidak mungkin melakukan "itu" Temari-chan". Jelas Naruto.

"Hei, kalian bagaimana sih? Naruto dan Hinata boleh istirahat sedangkan aku? Omel Gaara.

"Ups., maaf Gaara kau harus ikut kami" Jelas Kankuro.

" Pergi? aku juga ingin istirahat" Gerutu Gaara.

Temari dan Kankuro mengajak Gaara pergi dari penginapan tersebut, sesampainya diluar penginapan Gaara mulai mengeluarkan pertanyaan lagi.

" Sekarang kita akan kemana?"

" Kankuro, kau saja yang jelaskan padanya" pinta Temari.

" Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kankuro.

" Aku dari tadi lapar, aku akan mencari kedai di dekat sini" jelas Temari.

"Baiklah" sahut Kankuro.

Akhirnya Kankuro mengajak Gaara untuk pergi kesuatu tempat yang berupa tebing, dari tempat itu mereka dapat melihat matahari yang bergerak menuju peraduannya.

" Ada apa, Aniki?" tanya Gaara.

" Apa kau tahu mengapa kau mendapat misi ini?" Kankuro bertanya balik.

" Tidak, Hokage-sama tidak menjelaskannya pada kami"

" Baiklah akan aku jelaskan, apa kau tahu masa jabatan Kazegake sekarang akan berakhir?"

" Ya, memang kenapa?" tanya Gaara bingung.

" Untuk itu kau di perintahkan kemari, karena para tetua desa Suna dan Kazekage-sama menginginkan kau untuk menjadi Kazekage berikutnya. Tapi, semua keputusan kau mau atau tidak berada di tanganmu. Fikirkanlah baik - baik" jelas Kankuro.

Setelah menjelaskan semuanya Kankuro langsung pergi. sekarang Gaara sendiri dan ia merasa bingung apakah ia akan menerima tawaran itu atau tidak.

Gaara's POV

Kenapa aku mendapatkan tawaran ini? sedangkan saat ini aku masih bingung apakah aku akan meyatakan perasaanku pada Hinata atau tidak. Aku tidak mau menyakiti perasaan sahabatku, dan akupun tidak ingin tersiksa dengan perasaan ini. Aku bingung harus bagaimana.

End Gaara's POV

Gaara masih terpaku ditempat. Ia hanya dapat memandangi matahari terbenam dan bergulat dengan kebimbangan hatinya.

Continued.

Kok bisa ya? aku bikin chapter ini padahal besok udah ujian praktek! ya gpp-lah yang penting heppy. ( dasar author Gaje). Tolong Ripyu.

Akhir kata. Ohayoo Gozaima..


End file.
